


Royal Cream Pie

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Breeding Kink, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, For TurtleChix, Oc teases Sans deliberately, She wants the d, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stocking Fetish, Storyshift Sans doesn't get enough love, Teasing, Voice Kink, a little bit, a one-shot, baking gets messy, king sans, oc pairing, that may have a part two, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: The Easy, No-bake Key lime pie that Esther insists on making for the bake sale at Frisk's school may have some ulterior motives





	Royal Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/gifts).



> For my good friend Turtle Chix, and her adorable pairing.

“Didn’t you say this was supposed to be easy?” Sans muttered as he splattered more crumbs over his shirt, looking a little bewildered.

Esther giggled, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think _you_ were trying to _be_ the dessert.”

Sans huffed, “That was _crumby_ humor, my dear.”

She reached over and brushed the crumbs off his shirt, unaware of his blush at her proximity. She smelled like the limes she had zested, so sweet and tangy…

“If you’re finished mixing the crumbs with the butter, we can press them into the pie dish!” Esther giggled, looking happy and excited, “I think this pie will do so well for the bake sale!”

“But… this is a _no-bake_ pie?” Sans chuckled and she huffed, “Dessert is dessert!”

Her cute face wrinkled at him and he had to admit, it wouldn’t have been hard to lean in and kiss that cute face-

She whirled away, before he could follow through with his desire, leaving the sweet scent of her hair and limes. _Of course_ , she _had to be_ wearing that pretty white skirt with that cute polka dot blouse, her legs covered with pretty, soft-looking white stockings.

Every time she bent over or whirled around, the skirt would flutter up and he groaned as he thought he caught sight of garters, keeping the stockings in place.

He so wanted to hike that skirt up, bend her over and claim her, teach her a lesson for being a little tease-

_-Get a grip, Sans. Don’t lose focus._

He followed behind her, appreciating just how beautiful she was, with those curves in all the right places, her skin so fair and soft-

“Come on! This is easy, I promise!” she smiled warmly, pretending to be unaware of his inner turmoil, as she began to dump the crumbs into the pie dish. Some of them splattered and landed… on her ample chest, partially exposed by the pretty blouse she was wearing.

It took an iron will for Sans to not stare outright as he focused on her hands, following her lead, they pressed the crumbs down into the pie crust. Sans felt his gaze drawn back to those crumbs, littering her cleavage, stars, he wanted to lick them off her-

_Von Script, I swear to the Delta Rune, you’re better than this!_

Shyly, Esther murmured, “Sans? Will you… will you get the electric mixer ready? I’m going to put the pie crust in the fridge.”

“Oh! Of course, my butterfly.” Sans replied thickly, as she took the pie dish away, sweeping off to the refrigerator, she bent, to clear a spot away for the pie-

Sans found his mouth thick with drool, she was _definitely_ wearing garters, probably connected to a _garter belt_ , _hnnng_ , she looked _so_ tasty and delectable, all he wanted to do was grab those hips and rut into-

_Stars, what is wrong with me? Where is my honor? We’re just making food, for god’s sake!_

He missed her sly look over her shoulder, her big eyes crinkling happily as she caught sight of his blush and his hungry gaze.

The ingredients for the filling had already been measured, ready to mix and she giggled as she approached him, swaying her hips slightly.

“Can you turn on the mixer while I pour in the ingredients?” She asked demurely, her pouty lips pulled back in a completely innocent smile.

“Oh! O-of course.”

Esther giggled as she watched Sans struggle with the electric mixer.

“Damn device,” he muttered under his breath.

“Here, let me” Esther squeezed herself between his giant frame and the counter. Whether she brushed her ass against his pelvis on purpose or on accident, Sans wasn’t sure, but he knew he was in for a bad time, as his magic reacted to her closeness,

She seemed unaware, poking at the machine with an intrigued, “Hmmm, looks like you forgot to plug it in.”

He turned some shades of navy and lilac, as she wriggled, trying to reach over the counter to plug it in, and incidentally pushing her generous butt into his body even more.

It was all he could do to remain still, as she gave a final wriggle and plugged the machine in.

Unfortunately, the machine was already… turned on …at a very high setting.

The cream went _everywhere_.

Esther shrieked, throwing her hand up to shield her face and Sans was quick to lean forward and rip out the plug, in effect, pinning her tightly to the counter.

There was cream dotting her face, on her clothes, all over her cleavage, mixing with the crumbs from earlier and Sans found himself panting, his cheeks flushed, as she twisted in surprise.

She giggled, clutching his shirt,” Oh nooo.”

He took in a sharp breath, as she pulled him close, her eyes sparkling.

“It looks like I made a mess… how _ever_ will I clean it?”

That intense look she sent him sent a shudder through his body and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, he huffed indignantly into her ear.

“You little minx,” He murmured, “You planned this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Esther crooned back, “Ooh, I love pie shell crumbs!” And she licked a crumb off his face, grinning in triumph as she felt his body shudder hard against her.

That did it. A fire was blazing in his soul now, and he growled deeply as he picked her up to set her on the counter, materializing his tongue, he licked off a blob of cream from her cheek before delving into her sweet mouth, allowing her to taste the cream and his own ecto-plasma.

She squeaked loudly, and he growled, “Don’t play innocent with me, little Butterfly. Is this not what you wanted?”

He cupped her chin in his hand, as he moved to lick more cream from her cheek, trailing his tongue down her neck to a large splotch of cream on her shoulder, where he suckled at her deliciously soft skin, savoring the soft, whimpering sounds from her mouth.

Esther gasped and squirmed, her chest heaving and drawing attention to the crumbs, which now spilled down her blouse. Sans sucked in breath, he couldn’t resist, as he leaned down, chasing those crumbs he’d been staring at before, savoring the sweet morsel and her own delicious taste.

Those crumbs that had been tempting him were now swept away and he leaned into her, delving into her cleavage as he searched for more crumbs.

Esther squirmed and whined, arching into him as she breathed, “I- I suppose I did!”

She shuddered as his growl at her chest reverberated through her body, and she grabbed ahold of his skull, pulling him up to kiss her.

Their tongues wrestled, and he groaned as he felt her fingers fumble at his shirt, popping buttons left and right as she exposed his bones to her soft, exploring hands.

“Bold move, trying to undress me.” He grunted, and she smiled coyly, “You’re all messy, my dear! I’m just trying to clean you up!”

“Oh?” He smirked, “Then allow me to return the favor.” He pulled her blouse right off, ignoring her protest, as he set his navy flared-socketed gaze on her bare chest.

“What soft, delicious pastries you have… I _must_ have a sample.” He bent and swirled a taut, straining nipple into his mouth, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist to draw her to him, the other kneading into her other breast with a gentle but firm grasp.

She whimpered, as heat pooled inside her, licking her lips, she could still taste the tang of lime and the sweet of cream.

He pulled back, his nasal cavity scrunching, as he smelled her growing arousal, groaning as his magic took shape.

Hooking his elbows under her knees, he lifted her from the counter and strode to the sturdy oak kitchen table, laying her down, he bent, pinning her and grinding his arousal against the apex of her legs.

She mewled at the sensations of his desire, rubbing and pulsing against her own, as he eagerly kissed her mouth, laving her cheek with his glimmering navy and indigo-toned tongue, he reached down and unbuckled his pants, groaning, “You have tortured me long enough, my butterfly. It’s time for your _retribution_.”

Quivering at his grave tone, Esther watched through widening eyes as he hiked her skirt up over her hips, his eyes widening before squinting at her, his smile turning devilish, “You _naughty_ little thing… you’ve been thinking about this for some time have you?”

She was wearing the stocking, garters _and nothing else underneath_.

“I… I might have forgotten.” She mumbled, squeaking as he slipped a finger under her garter and let it snap at her skin gently, his smirk widening at her surprised yelp.

“My sweet little Butterfly…”

With tender eagerness, he rubbed his magic at her already dripping entrance, snarling softly as he looked into her sweet, round face, taking a moment to remind himself that he had done _nothing_ to deserve this sweet, beautiful angel who now looked at him with hunger and desire.

With this in mind he ducked down to ravish her mouth, feeling her entrance relax and pulse at his tip; he knew she was ready.

A slow push forward and he grinned, as she moaned desperately into his mouth, her legs wrapping roughly around his pelvis, she pulled him close, trying to hilt him inside her sheath faster, but he resisted, groaning.

“Please, Sans!” she hummed impatiently, “make love to me.”

“As you command, my queen.”

And he pinned her hands to the table, as he moved inside her, stroking her walls with immense satisfaction. Esther leaned up and licked more crumbs off his sternum, causing a wanton moan to slip from him at the feeling of her dragging tongue on his sensitive bones before she threw her head back with a shocked cry at a particularly _deep_ thrust into her depths.

“You’re so sweet… so lovely… my Butterfly,” he groaned into the crook of her neck, his pace quickening as his hot breath teased her neck.

She cried out as he got rougher, her depths trembling and shaking as he let go of one of her hands, reaching to tease at her sensitive pearl, flicking and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Her walls pulsed and squeezed, as she began crying out in stutters, “Ah-ah-ah-ah-Sa-Sans!”

Her toes curled, as pressure wound and coiled with her body, a sensation like hot electricity arching into her feet, shooting through her chest and she cried out, as her pleasure slammed into her.

Sans groaned, as he felt her shake and he gave a deep growl, as the smell of her arousal tripled, driving him into a frenzy, he reared up, gripped her hips as he slammed into her, snarling as he spilled into her loving embrace.

Esther looked up at her lover, seeing nothing but the man she had fallen in love with, over and over again, as he tenderly reached to her and gathered her to him, once again picking her up in his arms, he kissed her, murmuring, “I didn’t know making a cream pie could be so fun.”

….

“Your majesty, you are the king of cheese.” Esther burst into giggles as he winked lazily at her, licking his tongue over his teeth as he smirked at her.

“I think we should continue this debate in the shower.”

“But-but the pie-“

“We can make another one… right now.” He whispered in her ear and Esther quailed, her insides shivering with anticipation, as he added tenderly “Perhaps I could even put a _bun in your oven_.”

She squeaked, as he took a shortcut to their shower, licking her lips and trembling at the thought of his child growing inside of her.

There was something so tender and intimate about that, and she shuddered, as he pulled her into the warm spray.

“I love you,” she moaned tenderly and sweetly.

His ravenous expression softened to a warm, simmering glow, as he kissed her, treasuring her in his arms.

“And I you, my Butterfly.”

**Author's Note:**

> *snickers* might be a part two.


End file.
